Rebirth of the Queen
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: More inside, rated T for safety. Request fanfic for weirn018. Enjoy!


A/N. Ok! Been a while since I've done Bleach, I was on a One Piece binge, still would be if weirn018 hadn't given me this Bleach idea. So those of you who actually cared that I was gone and hadn't updated any Bleach in awhile, go thank that person for fishing me out. Not that I'll be out for long, but still. So yeah, please enjoy and review are very much appreciated. I think that's actually why I stopped doing Bleach for a while and got stuck on One Piece. But yeah anyways again, enjoy!

Summary: Long ago a woman was wrongly accused and executed by her own younger brother. Present day arrives and she finds herself reborn as 16 year old Ichigo Kurosaki. Assigned a mission by the Spirit King himself, she and her friends; Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Hanatarou, must now journey through Soul Society to right the wrongs that have been commited by the Sou-Taichou of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Warning: There is no mistake in what I typed. This is a Fem!Ichigo Fanfic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many Centuries Ago-<strong>

"Silly little brother...Are you still sore that I didn't agree with the choices you made? So now you punish me for a crime I did not commit, and with the Zanpakuto that I made. How ironic." A young woman with deep purple hair said, forced to kneel on the ground before her would be executioner. "How foolish." she finished as she gave a hard stare toward the younger, teenage boy infront of her. He gave her a serious stare as he raised his hand,

"You were always naive sister." he stated as the woman laughed.

"Oh I am not the naive one here, Gen-shi. It is you, you who decided that letting Nobles rule over Soul Society when they have neither been soul reapers or even been in contact with the rest of the world. And then you even agreed on the building of that blasted wall to make things difficult for us to help, and on top of that, the rule that is sure to bite you in the butt! That no two soul reapears can have the same Zanpakuto. Now you are attempting to use Kiko Oh to execute me. Foolish little brother, that blade will not kill me, it only kills though who are guilty or hold regret. I have neither. That blade is no execution devise, it is to PROTECT! Something you shall fail horribly at. And when I am reborn, you will get no help from me, should you ever need it." she looked at him with an expression that just screamed mockery, "Only when you can admit that you have done many a thing wrong, then I shall help you. Until then, you shall be on your own, and if your stupid pride cannot allow you to do so, then I pity the fools who work under you, for you shall end them all!" Suddenly she burst into show of light, her laughter, haunting bells echoing off of the chasm walls until it finally disappeared.

The teenage boy stood there, shaken for the first and hopefully last time as the light cleared, showing that his sister had disappeared, hopefully to never return again.

"Oh sister, I will prove you wrong. I can lead, and I will succeed. That I can promise you." He left into the night, several others following behind them, all shaken by the voice of the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day-<strong>

"Ichigo! No come back!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair ran out across the street to catch her wayward daughter. The child froze though, having seen a monster. The beast raised it's arms, intent on devouring the child's powerful soul when the mother jumped in the way, taking the blow that would'be surely killed the small child.

The beast roared as the child lay there traumatized when finally something erupted into light.

The beast stood back rarely as the child stood, her eyes gleaming murder and revenge for what the beast had attempted to do.

"You vicious monster without a heart, Hollow, you shall regret your deeds today!"

The child drew her hand int he air, materializing a blade that hadn't been there before, at least, not entirely.

"Rend and tear, Zangetsu!" The beast disappeared with a mighty scream as she sliced through it's mask, years of experience from a life long since gone flooding in and controlling her movements. The child collapesed as she watched the beast disappear. Her energy spent as she hit the ground with an icky thunk.

Her dreams were filled with the haunted memories of a past life from centuries ago.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it and sorry it's so short. I'll try to update this as much as possible, but I'm not entirely sure how often that will be. Depends on the amount of reviews I get. Speaking of which. Please review and thanks for reading. See ya!


End file.
